guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kilroy Stonekin (quest)
"Since this quest is much easier compared to the other Titan Quests ..." <- This implies that Kilroy Stonekin (quest) is a titan quest, which it isn't. --Tetris L 20:04, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) :My bad, ment to say SF but somehow didnt. --Xeeron 02:52, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) Chests How screwed up is this: I got a Shiverpeak Bladehand Armor from one of the chests in this quest. Granted it was purple with a Minor Vigor Rune, but how did that end up in this chest in Sorrow's Furnace? --Rainith 01:06, 16 January 2006 (UTC) :Left-overs of dwarven food? --Xeeron 05:12, 16 January 2006 (UTC) ::Unlocked chests will always toss out a purple item from ANYWHERE in the game. The same for the unlocked chests in the Fissure and the Underworld. The throw out some crazy stuff. Some of the items I think are for units that have been discontinued, like that Phantasmal Armor I once uploaded a picture of. --Karlos 06:10, 16 January 2006 (UTC) ::: Well, with 7 henchmen, i opened the first chest and got a purple, as it should be. Then i opened the second chest and nothing dropped! It wasn't that it dropped and i couldn't see it, as there was nothing in the chat about an item dropping. --Djsmiley2k 07:00, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::remember the 7 henchmen have the same change to "get" drops, but their drops never show in the chat or on the ground. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:21, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::: So its not like the chests which you open with keys? As with these isnt' the drop assigned to whomever opened the chest? Kind of sucks but i guess it stops people over farming it! :o --Djsmiley2k 08:17, 12 August 2006 (CDT) I think it's worth mentioning that the chests ONLY drop purple items, but that rare skins are possible. A friend of a friend is reported to have gotten a purple crystalline from the end chest a couple months ago...152.7.41.236 05:22, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I got a Crystalline Sword from this Chest.-- Shady 14:45, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::: Phantasmal Armor was something i found today, i believe this chest is Wacked. Also if you may remember, unlocked chests before the chest key update did not drop items for the one who opened the chest, but was sorta like a monster drop, as in random.Cortista 04:09, 4 February 2007 (CST) I don't know if anyone has recommended it or not, but if you're taking heroes and henchmen, just clear everything out and park them off the screen before you open the chests, thus all the drops are for you. I average about 4 drops per chest doing it this way.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:28, 4 February 2007 (CST) Umm yea, if you'd read the discussion heading below I beat you to it. ;) Entropy 20:48, 4 February 2007 (CST) We need to test the drop rate on this strange chest. Cortista 02:40, 5 February 2007 (CST) Hax! A very, very easy source of Purple items: Do this quest using only henchmen. During the quest, whenever one of the unlocked Chests appears, don't open it. Instead, continue on. Once you've finished the quest, order the henchmen to stay put and backtrack. Now you can open the chests. Since the hench are so far away, no loot drops for them, so you get everything in the chest! Rinse and repeat for each chest; make sure the hench are far enough away that their names are greyed out in the party window. I realize that if someone in Anet reads this, it's going to get nerfed due to farming, but for now...well, it's quite profitable, at least in the sense of lots of free unlocks. Also, interesting pasttime, I'm pulling up all sorts of weird salvage items. "Dwarven Howler Outfit" has got to be my favorite so far. 24.6.147.36 03:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Well if they do read this take a look at List of skill anomalies and Category:Bugs, fix that too ;)—'├ Aratak ┤' 03:08, 21 December 2006 (CST) Post your Drops I got a 14% in a stance req. 10 sephis axe from one of the chests. Two Crystalline Swords - 14% while enchanted and one without any mod, both req 9.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:36, 6 March 2007 (CST) repeatable? This quest is repeatable? It doesn't directly say that in the article, but it's in the category. If so, why is it hard to get a party doing it? --208.5.44.21 15:05, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :It is repeatable, as to why it is difficult to get a party for it, I dunno. It is very easily henched, so I never even tried to get a party together for it. --Rainith 17:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ... I can't believe ANet has done nothing to nerf this quest yet. There are now "Kilroy Farmers" in Deldrimor Warcamp, who do this quest all day long with just Hench/Heroes and reap huge numbers of Purple items. What they really should do is either (A) make the quest harder; (B) reduce XP reward to just 1,000; © reduce the number or rarity of drops from the chests based on how many players/hench are near it. So in other words if you open it with 8 people present, you get more and better stuff, but have a less chance of actually getting an item yourself. : They probably are not fixing it because its not really a problem. Unless you get a Crystalline Sword you're just short changing yourself. For the same time spent you could make 10x more farming greens and many other sources of income. The valuable items drop so rare its not really a problem. If people spend all day doing it they are just losing out on how much they could make elsewhere. 8 purples is not alot of income. :: Um, have you ever done this yourself? You get more like 7...13 purples. Lots of nice upgrades, runes, and other stuff. And your calculations are wrong, as well. Doing this entire quest takes less than half an hour, maybe less than 15 minutes. I don't know what green you're farming or what runs you're doing but if it only takes 15 minutes to make 5k+ then yeah, you're shortchanging yourself. Seriously though, you've got to try it before dismissing it. (T/ ) 08:04, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::: I have done the quest more times than I can count, tried to get a Crystaline Sword. I got one after countless runs but the stats made it un-sellable, I gave it to Koss and moved on after realizing how much more I could have made. It takes no less than 15 minutes, because 90% of the time is walking not fighting, even with Kilroy giving you a speed boost. And come on, you dont make anywhere even remotely close to 5k in the quest. You MAY make 2k in the 15 minutes, and thats an amazing run. And you dont get 13 purples or even close. You only get 1-3 per chest and there are only 3 chests. If you get 4 from one chest you only get 1 from the next one. Its only value is that you could get a fabled Crystaline Sword or a Dwarven Axe. But you could also do it for a year and never seen one. Much better to just farm greens or anything else really. I could (and have) make more farming the Mindclouder and Skybringer (easiest farm in the game) in a matter of minutes and beat the income from this quest. Seriously, have YOU done this quest or did you just read its a problem? Its not like its Dreadnought's Drift was, not at all. :Ok maybe this is just me being lucky, but crystallines and dwarven axes drop ALOT from these chests...like 1 in 3 runs. Just send henchies away and open the chests, get like 10 items each run. 20 minutes a run (average) and you get 30 purples, at least 1 or 2 of which are rare skins. Sell those for 50k+ and u make over 50k an hour. What greens are you farming that can top that...--Warior kronos 16:59, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :: Im not going to jump into the fun argument above but your statement is just silly. I have a magic wand that converts grey dye to black dye if we are telling tall tales. Seriously if you made 50K an hour doing this quest then Dwarven Axes would be worth 10k by now. You're either un-naturally lucky or your not exactly being truthful.--Tom128 09:46, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Seriously though, this is almost as easy and profitable as the old-fashioned unlocked chest runs to Dreadnought's and such were. :/ (T/ ) 18:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I get no drops from the chests now..I guess it is nerfed? By the way, I want to borrow that magic wand sometime. 66.32.176.79 18:09, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Just did my first run here in quite some time - I got 2 purples from each chest. Does not appear to be nerfed. Separ 01:01, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Does Golds Drop from these Chests in Hard-mode? cause if they dont they should. 24.66.94.141 16:38, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :They don't. But it would be overpowered.. People would have so many gold Crystaline Swords that they might give it to their heroes.. 193.91.164.176 17:18, 28 March 2008 (UTC) bugged chests I did this only just now, and I only got 2 purples from the last chest after Irontoe. All the other chests opened, but didn't give anything.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:05, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Did you flag everyone away from you?